


Post-Game Party Time!!

by trixie_moon



Series: Nekoma 2.0 [23]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chaos, Comedy, Dirty Jokes, F/M, Fluff, Fun, Gen, Lots of it, M/M, Mentioned Sakusa kyouya, Mostly Gen, No Angst, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Shenanigans, Volleyball Dorks & Nerds, Volleyball Dorks in Love, mentioned sakusa kiyoomi, mentions of Itachiyama High School, mostly passing references tbh, not really focused on ships, onigiri, other characters not mentioned in tags, since Osamu does run a shop, taking the piss out of people is fun, these boys are wack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixie_moon/pseuds/trixie_moon
Summary: The boys have a party after winning their game.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Kaito/Miya Hiroaki, Fujiwara Daisuke/Miya Osamu, Fujiwara Emiko & Fujiwara Daisuke, Fujiwara Emiko/Miya Atsumu, Inuoka Haruto/Shibayama Takumi, Kaito/Hiro, Kuroo Sachi/Yaku Misha, Minamoto Mamoru & Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Minamoto Mamoru/Watanabe Hisoka, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Fujiwara Emiko, Miya Atsumu/Original Female Character(s), Miya Hiroaki & Miya Haruhiro, Miya Osamu/Fujiwara Daisuke, Miya Osamu/Original Male Character(s), Nawagata Jirou/Suzukawa Tenshin
Series: Nekoma 2.0 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907122
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Post-Game Party Time!!

They won. They won, 2 to 1, with back to back sets. Hiro had never felt so exhilarated. Or exhausted. But it didn’t matter because they’d done it. They’d beaten Itachiyama, no matter how many people claimed that Nekoma would be on the losing side, making not only Coach Masaaki proud, but their whole high school.

None of them had won a match against Itachiyama since Coach Masaaki was a first-year himself. The former setter of the team, and Coach Manabu’s son, Masaaki was a mastermind. But even his tactics could not work against Itachiyama until now. Not without the Demon trio--the new Miya twins and that sharp-eyed Bokuto.

They had won the game. Those three, leading everyone else, were why they survived this deuce. Even the freakishly bendy wrists of Sakusa Kyouya hadn’t stopped them, something Masaaki was incredibly proud of. His boys had done it.

Hiro was crying. So was Eiji. By the looks of it, the whole team was. But Hiro couldn’t see all that well through his tears. 

Big strong arms wrapped him in a hug. “You did it, babe...”

“Y-Yeah, we did. We all did,”

“GROUP HUG! Captain’s orders!” shouted Haruto gleefully, joining the hug. Then another pair of arms joined. And another. And another. 

They left the court beaming. 

* * *

“I’m hungry,” whined Misha as they got dressed in the locker room. 

“ME TOO!” shouted Kaito excitedly. “IM STARVING AFTER THAT GAME!”

“THEN STOP WASTING ENERGY!” shouted Misha. Turning to his much taller boyfriend, the tired libero said, “Carry me, please?”

Sachi grinned and scooped up his boyfriend, pecking him on the cheek. “Of course!”

Tenshin stepped out of the locker room next, his greyish hair slicked to his forehead. “Are we gonna eat then?”

His boyfriend, Jirou, rested his head in the crook of Tenshin’s neck. “We better, I didn’t eat lunch,”

“Jirou! I told you to eat!”

Kohaku rolled his eyes. “SHUT UP GAYS!”

Tenshin and Jirou both fake gasped, but everyone was used to their overdramatic tendencies. “SHUT UP SINGLE LOSER!” they said. 

“Excuse you, we won the game,” replied Kohaku. The banter between the team was always fun and lighthearted, never hurtful. They kept going as more members filed out of the locker room. 

Daiki snickered, now dressed in black slacks and a red sweater with black Vans. “Nah, I agree. Shut up gays,” he said. 

Jirou groaned. “You two can eat my ass, or y'know, better yet? Fuck off.”

Daiki chortled. “Hmm, fucking you would sound good if I didn’t have a girlfriend and you didn’t have a boyfriend,”

Jirou turned red. 

But Daiki was no longer paying attention, instead searching for Kimi and the twins. They were still in the locker room with Sachi and the third years discussing their performance. “OI! CAN YOU ALL HURRY UP?”

“GIVE US A SEC!” said Kaito. 

“What’s taking so long?” asked Katsuo. 

The question went unanswered. 

* * *

Inside, Hiro was anxiously interrogating Kimi about his performance. She blushed, tucking her long black bangs behind her ear. “Hiro, you did fine, really! You don’t need to worry,” she said, placing a placating hand on Hiro’s shoulder. 

“B-But what if I haven't!?” asked Hiro anxiously. “What if Coach Masaaki doesn’t think so?” he asked quietly.

Masaaki snorted, “Listen, Hiro. If I didn’t think you’d make the cut after your little incident, I woulda said so,”

Kimi giggled, “But Coach, you’re even younger than Haru and he’s the littlest,”

Coach Masaaki sighed. “I’m twenty, not five,”

“Technically, y’are five, Coach. Leap year baby and all,” said Haru, who had come to find his brother, Kaito in tow.

Masaaki sighed. “All right, maybe that’s true. But really Hiro. You were great out there,”

Haru groaned and swatted his brother with his sweater. “HIRO! You did fine. Stop bothering Kimi and Coach Masaaki so we can go! I’m hungry anyways...”

“A-All right...I’m hungry too,” admitted Hiro sheepishly, wringing his hands. “Sorry Kimi,, sorry Coach”

“S’fine, let’s just go,” smiled Masaaki.

“Yeah, don’t worry, Hiro”said Kimi cheerfully, zipping up her Nekoma jacket and flouncing off to bother her older brother. “Gonna go bug Chichi-mii, byeeee,”

“Finally!!” said Kaito, once Hiro had come out. “I’m hungry!”

“You already said that,” said Takumi dryly. 

“Well, it’s still true, Takumi-senpai!”

“Woah, woah, settle down,” said Masaaki, “Where were you all thinking of going?”

“We could go to Osa-oji's restaurant,” suggested Hiro shyly. “An-And we could see Soka-oji and Moru-oji,”

Katsuo beamed at the suggestion. Ever since his father had married into the Minamoto family, it had made him an unofficial Miya family member, his stepfather being the twins’ uncle after all. “That would be so much fun!” he said happily.

Haruto perked up too, looking like an excited puppy. “Onigiri?!”

Hiro nodded warily, knowing how the word would make their captain feel. 

“LET'S GO NOW!!! EVERYONE NOW!!” he said, seeming far more like a seven year old than his actual age of seventeen and a half. 

“Gah! Wait, we have to tell Osa-oji!” stammered Hiro. “And all of us have to tell our parents to meet us there!”

“UGH! You all suck!” wailed Haruto.

The team all laughed at his expense, watching his defeated expression

“We aren’t saying no!” protested Katsuo. “R-Really!”

“Yeah,” added Haru. “But ya might wanna change outta that T-shirt,”

Haruto huffed, looking particularly red, looking at his outfit. “What’s wrong with it?” he said sadly. 

“Mm...shirt has a hole in it,” said Hiro quietly, already dressed sharply. 

Haru’s fingers flickered over the screen of his phone as he texted his uncle. He looked over. “And those pants are sagging, I can almost see your dick,”

He fake gagged.

Takumi and Eiji snickered at their captain’s attire. They were already a dapper duo in slacks and maroon raglan shirts with Nekoma’s team logo on them. Haruto was...not. He wore the same ratty black T-shirt with basketball shorts, socks, and slides that he had come to the game in, all messed up.

The twins prominently fake gagged, sharing a snicker. “Ew, Haruto-senpai, I thought you’d be better dressed for Onigiri Miya’s,” sneered Hiro. Haru snickered next to him. 

Haruto glared, his brown eyes narrowing. “Yknow what, I can bench you....Yeah, might just do that, so shut the fuck up,”

Masaaki gave the boys a glance from the hall. “Oi,” he said as a warning. “Ya can’t bench them, that’s me,”

The boys ignored him for the minute.

“Ugh, you’re so mean Haruto-senpai,” whined Haru. 

“Yeah, maybe we *shouldnt* take him to Onigiri Miya,” added Hiro. 

“Hiro!”

“S-Sorry....I said that out loud,”

Haruto rolled his eyes and retreated to change. By the time he came out, he was wearing the same shirt as the other two third years and dark jeans. The socks and slides still remained, but Haruto had put a bucket hat to cover up his messy brown hair. 

The twins sighed. “You look fine, I guess,”

“Yeah, we can go,”

“Yay!!”

* * *

“Osa-oji! We’re here!” shouted Haru, leading the others inside. Katsuo took a deep breath, glad for the familiarity of the restaurant his father would take his Tou-San on dates to. 

Osamu peeked out from the kitchen. “All right, good!”

“Sweet! Food! I’m fuckin starving!” said Tenshin. 

“Shut up, Tenshin. You’re a fucking bottomless pit,” snarked Katsuo, lightly mocking his fellow second year. 

"Yeah and I fucking accept that!"

Osamu snorted, “Woah, woah, woah! Calm down. You’re almost as bad as Mamoru,”

“OSAMU! PLEASE SHUT UP!” shouted Mamoru. Minamoto Mamoru was Katsuo’s Tou-san and Wanatabe Hisoka’s husband. Hisoka was a much smaller man than Mamoru, but he and Katsuo shared the same dimpled and round face. 

Katsuo giggled. “Hi Tou-san, hi Dad,”

“Hey, Katsuo,” said Mamoru, cheeks flushed as he ran his hand through his hair, much like Haru. 

“Hey bud,” said Hisoka, parting the seat next to him. 

Katsuo giggled again and plopped next to them, observing Mamoru’s fast-paced conversation with Osamu via text over who would pay. With Mamoru being the head of a bank, he was very rich and wanted to spoil his son, nephews, and all their friends. Osamu, of course, agreed on the principles, but disagreed and thought he ought to be the one paying. 

Katsuo smiled and wandered off. Sachi and Misha were holding hands and Misha snored against Sachi’s shoulder, which Katsuo found adorable. Kohaku and Daiki were debating with the third years over Pokémon and Daiki was loudly making the point that Eevee was the best one. But what Katsuo thought was probably the cutest was his future cousins’ discussion. 

Hitoshi was sitting in front of his older brothers, loudly explaining that he and Naoki (his best friend) wanted them to have a game against Naoki’s older brother. “So you and Daddy play against Saku-san and Kyou-kun, and Oki’s daddy, Suke-san!” he said brightly. 

“Ah...sure, why not?”

“Yay!”

Katsuo wandered back, waving at the twins. Mamoru was pouting. “Hisoka! Gimme my phone please!”

“No, you are not paying! I-I assume that’s fine, Miya-san?”

“Of course it is, Moru just doesn’t like it when people do too much. And you can call me Osamu, it’s fine. You and Moru are married, y’know”

“Ah...right. Of course. I’ll tell Moru to calm down then,”

He turned to his husband, saying “You are not paying,”

Mamoru huffed, “Damnit!” and angrily shoved an onigiri into his mouth. “Why do you hate me, Osamu?”

The other boys snickered. “Your Tou-san looks like a chipmunk,” said Kohaku bluntly, directing his comment to Katsuo, who snickered. 

“He's just grumpy Osa-oji won't let him pay,” said Hiro, munching his own onigiri. 

Katsuo nodded in agreement. “Yeah, Tou-san’s like that. He likes paying for everything, so he hates being told he can't,”

“Eh?! Why?” asked Eiji, leaning back in his chair. 

“Yeah, why?” said Takumi, learning forwards, very interested. 

“Just the way he is,” said Haru. 

Katsuo nodded. “His parents weren’t always able to be with him, cuz my Jiji would always be working, and they never could really hang out as a family because of that. So they gave him gifts instead. Money is the way he shows his love, and he has a lot of it,”

“Well yeah, Moru-oji’s the head of the bank that gave Osa-oji his first loan, right?” 

“Mhm,”

Takumi said. “Ooh, rich”

“Very,” replied Katsuo. 

Under the table, Eiji kicked his teammmate. “Don’t be rude about it!”

“It’s fine,” smiled Katsuo. “Anyways, one of Kaito's oji's is actually his best friend. Kinji-san actually got Dad the job that got him and Tou-san to start dating,”

Bokuto joined the table, always ready to discuss about his elder brothers. “Oh, are we talking about Kin-nii?”

“Hi Bokuto-san, yeah,”

“Mmm, I see,” he said. Kaito yawned and leaned into his father, who snickered. “Is Owlet sleepy? I thought Owlet was hungry,”

“Knock it off!” whined Kaito sleepily. 

“Mmm, okay, Owlet. 

Kaito hummed sleepily. “Yeah, Kin-oji is Mamoru-san's business partner...” He trailed off, faceplanting into the table. 

The entire team roared with laughter. Katsuo and Hiro shared a smile. This was home. This was good. And as the rest of them grew drowsier and fuller, they all agreed. They were going to be the best. 


End file.
